Photograph
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: "Tell us again Grandpa the story of how you and Grandma met," the little girl giggled not being able to contain her excitement. The old man just cracked a smile. "Well it all started on the subway."(Rucas)
1. Chapter 1

**A.n.- I'm back! This week has been a crazy week for me. I uploading this and a one shot and hopefully uploading a youtube video as well. For Those of you that read Berkshire Mountains this tied with Hanging Tree, so I'm doing this one first because it's shorter. Important Note: Lucas and Riley had two kids and 6 grandkids. I'll go into more detail with them in the next chapter I promise. I don't all the chapters will be this long, but hey, it's growth for me. All Italics are flashbacks.**

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive1

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still

* * *

"Grandpa!" The four girls rushed to the old man and tackled him with hugs and affection. The old man laughed as he embraced the attack.

"Girls, it's been a while, you've grown up so much."

"I'm this many now Grandpa!" The youngest, Lucy held up 5 fingers to symbolize her age. The wrinkle laugh line became prominent on the old man; he was truly blessed by God during his life.

"Where are the boys?" He asked his daughter, Abigail.

"Matthew and Daniel are playing Dad, the cousins can't spend enough time together." She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

"How's Megan, James?" He asked his son.

"She got caught up at work today, but she promises that she'll be here next time with some chocolate chip cookies." A twinkle appeared in his eye.

"I knew I liked that girl." Before any of the adults could host any more conversation, Penelope, the second youngest of all the grandchildren tugged on Lucas's shirt sleeve.

"Grandpa, can you tell us the story?"

"Which one?" He asked his full attention on her.

"Of you and grandma."

"Well it all started on the subway." He began.

"I had just moved to New York from Texas and I wasn't happy about it. I had gotten on the subway to travel to school when I noticed two girls standing on the subway, giggling and staring at me. The first girl came over and we dating for all of two seconds. Her name was Maya."-

"You mean Grandma's Aunt?" Lily blurted out only having heard some of the story before.

"Well she wasn't her aunt back them. Little did I know how close of friends we would be. And then Riley flew into the picture literally falling into my lap. We talked for a few minutes; it wasn't till later that day that I was in that class with her and her father. I didn't know how much she would mean to me either." He trailed off only to be confused of why their eyes pleaded for more.

"That's not fair Grandpa we want the whole story." The brunette middle child Aubrey said.

"The whole story huh?" Lucas's kids exchanged looks with each other for they knew how the story would go.

"You want to know everything? The good, the bad, and everything in-between?" The four girls nodded vigorously.

"Well then Riley and my story really began at our middle school graduation…."

 _Lucas was standing there trying to get his hat on straight. He was wondering why they even had a middle school graduation. It wasn't a milestone compared to High School. He glanced to one side in which Maya was talking to Riley who was mindlessly toying with her cap. Lucas knew her well enough to know the nerves were kicking in. The other side held his friends Farkle and Zay. He knew those guys would be by his side in high school no matter what._

" _Isn't this exciting?" Lucas tried to make small talk with his four best friends to ease his own nerves. Maya's eyes hadn't left the floor; the future scared her the most. Riley gave him a half smile trying to support him. It had been a long two years that passed by in a blink of an eye. They all had their problems, but they all had supported each other and pulled through._

" _Will the students report to their proper starting place? We walk in 15 minutes." The others walked past Lucas but he grabbed the brunette's wrist._

" _Riley," as soon as he said her name his mind blanked. He started to rub the back of his neck; there were just so many things that he wanted to tell her._

" _You're important to me. I don't know if I would have survived middle school without you."_

" _You're important to me too Lucas."_

" _What's the secret of life Riley?"_

" _People change people." She smiled._

" _You changed me from the second you fell on my lap in the subway. High school can be scary but if you're with me"- His voice faded out looking into her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. She leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly and pulled back. He was slightly shocked._

" _Riley, Lucas, are you coming or what?" Farkle yelled back at the two._

" _See you in high school Friar." She said confidently as she strolled towards the line of graduates. A big dopey grin formed on his face as his eyes watched her walk away. He had a feeling that the two of them would be fine in high school._

The girls released a silly giggle into the air as Lucas smiled at the memory.

"Did Grandma really kiss you and then walked away?" Lucy asked.

"She did, she kissed me three times before I kissed her." The girl's eyes widened.

"When did you kiss her?" Lily asked.

"Well it was the summer between middle and high school."

" _That movie was so predictable." Riley said as the two exited the theater._

" _It's called a classic for a reason Riley." His eyes even smiled as the two laced hands._

" _Whatever you say Friar." Her shoulder nudged his arm playfully. The two's banter continued as they walked hand and hand back towards Riley's house. Lucas's eyes only left Riley when he heard thunder close by. A single rain drop started the storm as it raced down Riley's arm; she smiled a know-it-all smile as the summer rain came. The heavens opened up and unleashed the water to rehydrate the earth. Lucas ran for cover but Riley stayed out as the rain soaked her._

" _What are you doing?" He yelled over the rain._

" _Dancing." She yelled back a certain excitement in her voice. He watched as she twirled the base of her dress kissing the ground. Her laughter mixed with the pitter patter of the rain brought him more joy than she would ever know. He felt a tug on his hand that pulled him back to reality._

" _Come on, join me," she said with the biggest grin on her face._

" _Riley, we'll get soaked." He tried to reason with the girl, but it was no use against her puppy dog eyes. He joined her in the rain. The two began to play in the puddles as Riley jumped and sp_ _lashed_ _that got Lucas's pants drenched. He picked her up and swung her around over his shoulder in the rain as she playfully screamed. They had taken it slow this time, and it felt right, no pressure, just Lucas and Riley._

" _Lucas, put me down." She demanded._

" _As you wish Princess." As soon as her feet hit the ground her fist made contact with his bicep._

" _Poom." She said creating her own soundtrack. Their eyes met and she notice Lucas's gaze was intensifying._

" _What?" She suddenly found herself with Lucas's hands cupping her face as he leaned in to have his moment. Her heart skipped a beat the second his lips touched her as his hands moved to her wait to support her. The two stood there suddenly not minding the rain at all._

"Was it magical?" The littlest one had her hands pressed against her cheeks getting lost in the story.

"Yes it was, my moment was something that I'll remember for the rest of my life. We were fine for about a year and a half and then the struggle hit."

"What struggle?" Lucas smirked at the 6 of them.

"High school…"

" _Hey," Riley looked up from her AP language book._

" _Hi,"_

" _Hey." Lucas adjusted his backpack._

" _So it seems like we haven't seen each other in a while."_

" _Yeah, sorry babe, I just been crazy with my three AP courses. You know that Topanga is expecting those A's."_

" _Yeah and I have football and my Ap science course." Riley tilted her head to the side._

" _Why didn't anyone tell us that high school would be this hard?"_

" _I don't know, it's just part of growing up I guess." His mood quickly changed._

" _Do you want to do something tonight?" The smile on her face faded._

" _I would love to, but I have a 3,000 word essay due tomorrow and I have a test early next week to study for." She watched the sadness gather in his eyes. Maybe this wasn't the right time._

" _Lucas don't you thin that our lives are too hectic right now for this?" His eyes jumped directly to hers._

" _Riles, what are you talking about?"_

" _Lucas, you said it yourself, we never see each other anymore. And you have your ap classes and football, it's just going to get harder. My Varsity cheerleading practices start next week and you deserve someone who can actually have time to spend with you, but right now it's not fair to you."_

" _You're breaking up with me?" He asked weakly scared of what her response would be. She didn't reply and that was enough of an answer for him._

" _Where does that leave us Riley?"_

" _Friends that care deeply for each other and if we are meant to be we'll meet up again further down the road."_

" _Is that what you want Riley?" She leaned in and placed a sad kiss on his cheek._

" _Goodbye Lucas" He wasn't completely sure what had just happened, but it sounded like his little ball of sunshine Riley Matthews had broken up with him…._

"How could Grandma do that?!" Aubrey's voice raised a little.

"She thought she was doing the right thing." He answered.

"I didn't know you two broke up in high school," James confessed.

"Yeah, we had to take a break several other times, but we always found our way back to each other."

"So you won her back then," Lily said her wheels in her head turning.

"You're definitely a Friar Lily. Yes, it was the night of the annual sports banquet."

 _Miserable would be how Lucas would have described his year. He sat at a big round table in which he was suppose to receive an award of some kind for all the sports over the year, but he didn't care at all. In fact, most of what preoccupied his brain was a bubbly brunette that had broken up with him. He couldn't think of much else since he saw her walk in with some guy on her arm. Sure he had brought someone, but she actually looked_ _ **happy**_ _. Their eyes connected for a brief second from across the room before her date recaptured her attention._

" _And this year athlete of the year away goes to….Lucas Friar." The crowds started chanting his name, but Lucas didn't seem to notice. He started up the steps for the award till he saw Riley whisper something to her date and promptly left with her purse. Lucas hesitated for mere seconds before following after her._

" _Riley." He muttered under his breath as the host stood there with the award._

" _Riley." He repeated as soon as she got outside. The girl slowed her pace knowing that he would have chased after her if she ran._

" _Lucas, you should go back in there, everyone is waiting on you."_

" _I don't care. Make them wait, what's wrong?"_

" _Lucas." Her voice barely cracked at his name but he managed to pick up on it. He went over and pulled her into a hug._

" _Riley." He felt her body relax in the embraced; he repeated her name in a soothing tone._

" _What happened to our friendship?" Their friendship had started to crack with time. The 'let's hang out' never came and were replaced with textbooks and social gatherings with their changing sport social circles. Riley found out she had to make a choice, she couldn't hold onto all four of her friendships that tightly. There just weren't enough hours in the day. So she chose Maya, her rock. She saw Lucas and Farkle but their friendship suffered._

" _High school happened." He muttered. She drew back, but before she knew it she was being drawn into his emerald eyes._

" _Lucas!" The two jumped apart, Lucas didn't know what would have happened if his date hadn't interrupted._

" _Yeah, I'll be right there," his eyes never wavering from Riley._

" _But Lukey!" he whipped around to face her._

" _Brittney, I will be right there." The tension in his voice made her not speak up again. She just rolled her eyes and went back inside._

" _Sorry," he said quietly._

" _Don't be, looks like you got a real winner there," Riley said sarcastically. She half laughed at her own joke which fell flat._

" _Well my first choice was already taken," Both froze at his words, the feelings were out on the table._

" _Stop it Lucas"_

" _Stop What?"_

" _Looking at me like that!"_

" _Like what?" He parroted. Riley didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer._

" _Lucas you should go back."_

" _Give me one good reason." He challenged._

" _Why are you so infuriating? Because there's a life in there for you, friends, awards, girls"- Her eyes were big and daring but behind that was a scared and insecure girl._

" _But they don't mean as much unless you're there with me."_

" _But"-_

" _Riley, it's my turn to talk. We broke up at the beginning of the year because we didn't have time for each other. I then proceeded to have the most miserable year of my life. At first I thought about you all the time and I thought that it would fade, but it didn't." He tried to judge her reaction based on her facial expressions._

" _You said there might be a time where our paths would cross again. Brittney means nothing to me, and I'm going to tell her that I don't like her like that regardless of what you're going to do. And I don't know the guy that you're with in there, and I don't care. I will wait for you, because we belong together." After he finished his passionate rant she just stood there and didn't respond at all. He let out a couple breaths trying to calm down. When he thought his heart couldn't take breaking anymore he turned back and started the walk to the banquet. He was slightly embarrassed, here he told her his feelings and he couldn't come up with anything to say._

" _Lucas!" She ran to catch up to him. Their eyes connected as a smile graced her lips._

" _I'm not dating Ryan. He's just a friend."_

" _He's just your"-_

" _Friend" Riley finished. Realization swept over him as it dawned on him what she was saying._

" _Where does that leave us?" There was a small glimmer in her eye._

" _I don't know Friar, why don't you kiss me and find out," Lucas happily obliged._

"It sounds like your high school years were good to you."Abigail placed her hands on her dad's arm.

"It was," he agreed.

"What was one of your favorite moments Dad?" Abigail asked. The old man smiled at his request.

"That's an easy one, it was the 11th grade. It was the first time I told her that I loved her…"

" _Lucas!" Riley swatted at his shoulder playfully._

" _You didn't smile!" Lucas rolled his eyes as she dragged him back into the photo booth. At first the pair made a goofy face and then started laughing for the second. Lucas looked over at Riley Laughing, she looked beautiful. He caught her eye._

" _What?" She pushed some loose hair behind her ear._

" _I love you." The picture snapped right after the words had left his mouth. She stared into his emerald eyes and leaned in capturing his lips in her own. The final flash of the photo booth snapped the memory in time. The two were in their own little world for a second. When they finally pulled apart for air a blush spread across her cheeks._

" _I love you too." As they exited the photo booth she reached for the picture slot. As they adored the pictures she started to hand it to Lucas, but he stopped her._

" _I want you to keep it. You can put them up on your mirror."_

" _Do you want my dad to kill you?"_

" _He won't kill me. A little bird in fact told me that he secretly likes me."_

" _You know what this means?" She clutched the photos in her hand._

" _I need to buy extra left shoes?" Lucas offered with a cocky smile._

" _If my dad sees us kissing you'll be lucky if he lets you within 10 feet of my, let alone my room." Lucas stole a kiss._

" _Then I guess we'll have to be extra sneaky then." Riley rested her head on his shoulder as her heart radiated with warmth._

"Her dad did what with your left shoes?" Aubrey asked.

"When he caught me in Riley's room he would chase me out and usually be able to grab my left shoe."

"Why?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"It was a game we would play, although he probably enjoyed chasing me out as much as I liked running."

"Grandpa, I've seen pictures of Grandma with a locket, when did that happen?"

"Ah yes, it was a birthday present from me on her 16th birthday…."

 _There was streamers, laughter and love that filled Topanga's on that December night. A giant banner hung over the counter that read Happy Sweet 16 Riley. Riley looked lovely as the host and birthday girl in her dark purple dress that hung down to her knees. Her hair was completely laced with curls as a tiara adorned her head._

" _Wow Riles, Ranger Rick's jaw will hit the floor when he sees you," Maya complemented as she walked in. A blush spread across Riley's cheeks._

" _You too Peaches, Josh will have to control himself." Riley teased._

" _We're going to let her host the party like that?" Cory whined to Topanga._

" _She's not a child anymore. Our baby girl is growing up." Topanga smiled at Riley._

"But how do you know what was being said if you weren't there?" Aubrey argued.

"True me, I know Maya." Lucas argued.

"But"-

"Are you going to tell the story or am I?" He challenged softly. Aubrey giggled as Lucas continued with the story.

" _Wow," was all Lucas could say when his eyes landed on Riley. He walked over and tenderly placed a kiss on her cheek._

" _You're trying to kill my dad aren't you?" Riley teased in his ear._

" _I think it's worth the risk." His smile grew wider._

" _Can I steal you away from everyone for a couple minutes?" Riley nodded as he took her hand and they disappeared through the sea of classmates. When the two were alone Riley stole another kiss._

" _Happy Birthday Beautiful." He held in his hand a small box with a red bow on it. When she opened it she let out a little gasp. Inside was a small silver locket._

" _It's beautiful." She ran her fingers over the metal._

" _Open it," he urged. When she did it held a picture of the two of them with Lucas's arms around her and both of them laughing and smiling._

" _So I can always be near to your heart." The two rested their foreheads against each other. Maya was the one who interrupted their little moment._

" _Ranger Rick, you have plenty of time to do that on your own time. Quit hogging the birthday girl." Riley let out a small laugh as the three of them rejoined civilization. The lights dimmed as a chorus of Happy Birthday rang out. The candles cast slight shadows on her face as her eyes shined._

" _Make a wish Riles," Riley's eyes flickered over to Lucas and then back to the candles she closed her eyes and blew the candles out in one swoop._

"Gross!" the memories were interrupted by the two boys joining the conversation.

"No it's beautiful." Lily corrected. The boys just let out a snort.

"Alright Lily, whatever you say." Then they raced off to continue their playtime.  
"Was there a moment that made you think that you would be with her forever?" The hopeless romantic took over Lily. He simply smiled.

"There were plenty of times but one of the first times was our high school prom…."

" _So you know how the night is going to go them."_

" _Yes sir," Lucas nodded._

" _You're going to go to the prom, no kissing, no touching and you are going to bring her straight home."_

" _Yes sir."_

" _And just because I won't be there doesn't mean that I don't have eyes and ears there, so don't get any funny ideas."-_

" _Daddy, leave Lucas alone." Riley stepped out of her room in a strapless dark purple dress that hugged her body and it draped to the ground. Her hair was in curls half up half down. Lucas's mouth fell open as his eyes landed on her. Cory used his finger to close the boy's mouth._

" _Stick to the plan Lucas," he hissed._

" _You're beautiful," A blush spread to her cheeks_

" _You're not too bad yourself."_

" _Picture time!" Topanga yelled excitedly. Lucas pulled Riley close to him as he slid his arms securely around her waist. The light from the camera froze the memory in time._

" _Bye mom, bye dad," Riley kissed her parents on her cheeks._

" _I'll have her home by 11 sir." Cory shot him a look._

" _I mean 10 pm sir," Lucas corrected himself._

"Why was her father that protective of her?"Aubrey asked.

"I can answer that," James cut in.

"Because it's how all fathers think of their princesses."

"What a minute, were you and grandpa Prom queen and king?" Lilly smiled a huge grin.

"You're getting ahead of the story now aren't you?" He asked her.

 _The two swayed back and forth to the slow music filling the room. Riley had both her hands wrapped around Luca's neck with her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. The two exchanged kisses as the song ended and the principle went up on the stage._

" _Settle down, settle down. It's time to announce the Prom Kind and Queen." The two laced hands. Both Riley and Lucas were nominated from the Prom court this year; however it had been really tight with the races._

" _John Quincy Adams Prom King….Lucas Friar!" Riley hugged him in excitement before he went up on stage. Of course Lucas was a shoe in; he had the brains, athletics, and genes to boot._

" _And for Prom Queen, it was one of the closest races yet." There was an eerie silence as everyone held their breath._

" _Vanessa McGomery!" The cheer captain squealed as she rushed up to the stage. Lucas watched Riley's sink, although she smiled at him; she was strong like that. There were pictures taken and Lucas made his way to Riley for the next song._

" _Congrats,"_

" _You should have won." He comforted his girlfriend._

" _It's ok; it means more to Vanessa than it could to me." Lucas stopped their dancing so he could place his crown on her head._

" _There's my princess." A smile graced her lips as she leaned on Lucas for support. Even though they both didn't win, he had a feeling that this would be a memory ingrained in his mind for time to come._

"Why did that moment make you realize that you would be with mom?" Abigail asked. Lucas simply turned and looked to his daughter.

"Because life wasn't a fairy tale that night. Yes, it would have been amazing if she would have won, but we still had each other and that's what made her happy." The group shared smiles all around till James looked down at his watch.

"The boys have their football practice to get to. Come on girls, time to go."

"But"- They began to protest.

"I'll finish the story another time." Lucas promised. It seemed to be enough for the girls as they dejectedly walked to the car. Abigail kissed Lucas's cheeks.

"Thanks Dad." Lucas was a little taken back.

"For what?"

"For telling us the story." She walked to the car Lucas smiled, the memories flooding back.

'High school was so easy compared to college. That's when I had my faith shaken in my faith and for Riley and I. There was a point where I didn't know if we would make it.'

* * *

 **A.n.- Well their high school life in like 11 pages. Can you guess where chapter 2 is going? Feel free to R &R, it makes me smile. Keep an eye out for my one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2 Loving can Heal

**A.n.- I'm back. :) Sorry it took three weeks or so. I was hosting a birthday party for my best friend and it took more time than I thought it would. I want to thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows I got. I only hope that I can do justice on this second chapter. Couple things before I get started.**

 **1\. For those reviews that are wondering where Riley is, that will be made clear in the next chapter.**  
 **2\. Next chapter might contain a visit from your favorite Aunt and Uncle**  
 **3\. This chapter comes with some religious tones since they hint in the show that Riley and Lucas are Christians.**  
 **4\. Italics are Flashbacks**

Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of 'ya,  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die.

* * *

"Grandpa, Grandpa, we're back." Aubrey shouted her brown hair shifting back and forth as they girls rushed into the room. Lucas half smiled as all of them hugged him.

"The story Grandpa." Penelope half way giggled.

"Where you and Grandma live happily ever," Lily said fueling the younger girl's giggles.

"It wasn't always like that." Lucas corrected them.

"Some of the hardest times came when we were in college."

"Like what?" Lucy asked. Lucas picked her up and placed her on his knee.

"One day that was really hard for us was when Aunt Maya decided to move out of the state for college."

 _Riley grabbed Lucas's hand and squeezed it for strength. She wasn't sure if she could handle this without him._

" _Riley, it will be ok." He squeezed back for reassurance. The two of them stood outside of Topanga's stalling the inevitable._

" _Why don't we go somewhere else?" Riley suggested quickly._

" _Riley," His voice moved more on the concern side._

" _You can't live in denial anymore. Maya is leaving for Georgia tomorrow for art school whether we like it or not. She needs you at her going away party; this is hard for her too."_

" _You're right." She said dejectedly as she tried to imagine the next four years without her other half. She took one last breath of courage and lead Lucas into Topanga's. Lucas smiled as he saw Maya's face lite up at the sight of Riley._

" _Riles!"_

" _Peaches!" The two embraced as the whole room felt their heartstrings being pulled. Regardless of their significant other, it would always be Riley and Maya._

" _Don't go." Riley told Maya unaware at the moment that the whole room could potentially hear._

" _I have to go little plant. You need to grow and so do I. I never thought in a million years that I would be so excited for college. I get to be me there, and paint letting the creativity flow out of me._

" _Will you promise to come back and visit?"_

" _Every time I can," she promised._

" _It's you and me every day until you know we"-_

" _Blah," The said in unison holding their hands over their hearts until they let out some laughter. This reassured Riley just enough._

" _Ranger Rick," She turned her attention to Lucas._

" _Uh-oh," Maya's tendency when it came to Lucas's name changed. If it was everyday life she would use his real name, but in serious situations she used his old silly nicknames. Maya brought Riley's hand to his._

" _This is my best friend. Since I will not be around as much I am asking you to look after her." Lucas nodded fully understanding the responsibility._

" _If you hurt her I'm not afraid to drive up to NYU and hunt you down." A glimmer of fear raced across his face. Maya turned to Farkle._

" _You, watch over them. If Lucas does anything dumb, set him straight. And if hurts Riley in any way, you know exactly what to do." Farkle nodded. The four of them embraced in a hug, it finally was sinking that things around here would not be the same._

"Why was it so hard, I mean Aunt Maya told you that she would visit."

"Do you have a best friend Lily?" She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear as she nodded.

"The best,"

"Imagine she was there in your life for 8 years and suddenly was gone." Slight distress played her face.

"It took quite a toll on Riley, and me too. The next morning was even harder than the party. We saw Maya off, but it didn't really kick in for a couple days when we were so used to seeing her and then not. Maya did her best to come visit during the holidays and only a fool would come in between those two during that time." He chuckled at the memories of Josh and him certainly trying.

"None of us can say we were shocked when Josh announced that he would be pursuing a graduate degree at Savannah School of the Arts which just so happened to be the school Maya was attending, but we were happy for them."

"How did Riley cope?" Abigail asked.

"She was fine, she did a lot of growing our first year, she leaned on Zay, Farkle and I for a while before spreading her wings with a destination of Paris."

 _Riley's family, Zay, Farkle, and Lucas stood outside the security gate. Riley was there with her suitcase and one of Lucas's cozy sweatshirts on._

" _I'm telling you man, this is classic chick flick, she'll get on the plane, realize that she doesn't want to spend the next semester without you, and she'll come running back." Lucas still had a scowl on, how could she do this? Riley had signed up for a study abroad in Paris for her French class she was taking. The problem lied in when she actually told Lucas she was going, two weeks before her plane left. Zay had assured him that she wouldn't follow through. Riley gave Topanga a big hug followed by Cory who kissed the top of her head._

" _You're finally making the world your own." Riley offered him a smirk._

" _Don't worry, I won't get in too much trouble while I'm there," then turned and looked at the three boys. She wrapped her arms around Farkle and nestled her head on his shoulder._

" _Watch over him when I'm gone ok? I'm counting on you." Farkle nodded the conversation not needing to grow from there._

" _Bye Zay," She hugged him. When he released him he told his goodbye in air quotes and winked at Lucas. Riley's eyes looked to Lucas who couldn't bring himself to look at her. She pulled him aside to gain more privacy._

" _Lucas, what's going on?"_

" _Well we both know that you're not going to go through with it…" his voice trailed off._

" _Lucas we're at the airport, I have my ticket and my bag. I'm going to Paris, now all I want is my boyfriend to tell me that he loves me and goodbye." Lucas didn't respond. Riley glanced down at her watch, she didn't have time for this. She looked up into his emerald eyes as her tears started to weld up._

" _I love you." She leaned in and kissed him tenderly, but he didn't respond._

" _Bye Lucas, I'll be back before you know it." She tried to be optimistic. She grabbed her suitcase and headed for the security lines. Zay came up and patted him on the back._

" _Don't worry bud, I've seen the movies a thousand times with Vanessa."_

" _It didn't sound like she was coming back,"_

" _You just wait in 15 minutes or so she'll come running back to you." Lucas sat down with his gaze transfixed on the security area. Cory and Topanga exchanged knowing looks on how hurt he was. No one could leave him there. Twenty minutes went by and there was still no sign of her. Cory placed his hand on his shoulder._

" _She's not coming back is she sir?"_

" _No, I'm afraid not Lucas."_

" _I didn't even get to say goodbye," he muttered. Cory eyed Topanga, and idea sparked._

"Why didn't you go after her?" Aubrey almost shouted getting involved with the story.

"You're getting ahead of the story again."

"Sorry." Her eyes fell to the ground slightly embarrassed.

"Where was I? Ah right."

" _Riley!" Riley turned when she recognized the voice of her boyfriend._

" _Lucas," She asked confused on how he could possibly be at the gate._

" _What are you doing here?" he asked as the two embraced._

" _Your dad," he grinned._

" _He bought me the cheapest ticket possible. I just couldn't let that be our goodbye." He kissed her pulling her close and Riley forgot how to breathe._

" _Riley Matthews, I love you." It was almost like it was the first time that he said it._

" _I love you too Lucas. It's only a couple months and I'll be back. I'll write you while I'm there."_

" _Maybe if you love Paris we can go back one day." His cheesy grin filled his face._

" _I'd like that." She agreed._

" _Don't fall for any French guys while you're there." He joked. Riley met him with a kiss._

" _Only if you don't meet any new girls here." She cracked back. The two enjoyed each other's company until Riley's section was called. They exchanged a last kiss. She turned back and gave him a smile before heading on the plane._

"Did you write each other all the time?" Lily asked.

"At first, then it began to slow down towards the end." He confessed.

"It became a really dark time in my life because I lost someone close to me and I didn't know how to cope. I became angry at God and secluded myself in my room. But there was one spot of sunshine in that time."

"What was it?"

"Riley."

 _Riley entered Lucas's dimmed dorm room. He was sitting on his bed staring at a picture of his family his thumb gently caressing the glass_

" _Lucas?" She asked hesitatively as she approached the boy. He didn't look up. She quietly sat down next to him her hand pressed against his back. He physically flinched at her touch. Riley began to wondering how often his friends visited him when he was like this._

" _Lucas, I'm so sorry," She was half way flabbergasted on what to say. Her coming back was supposed to be a happy occasion. She sent up a silent prayer before continuing. Her free hand turned his face to meet hers. His eyes were red and puffy probably from his vulnerable state._

" _I'm sorry I wasn't at the airport to greet you." Riley gently hushed him._

" _Don't be sorry, this takes priority over me any day." She hugged him from the side as his hand grabbed and latched onto her arm. The silence filled the room as they just stayed there._

" _I used to hear God in the quiet, but now I can't hear him." He confessed. Riley kissed the side of his head._

" _Sometimes it's a little harder to hear him," she tried to soothe him._

" _Why? I need his peace the most right now." Obviously hew as confused as to the timing that God had planned._

" _Because that's when he uses other people to reach out to you."_

" _Who?"_

" _Me," her sad smile grew for an instant as they just sat there holding each other. Lucas was the one to break the silence._

" _I'm flying up for the funeral early next week." He noted._

" _This has been hard on my Mom, so I'm going to be there for her."_

" _She's lucky to have a son like you."_

" _Will you fly over for the funeral?" his voice waivered a bit._

" _I don't know if I can handle it if you're not there."_

" _Of course Lucas, I'll be there." She felt his body relax for a second. She rested her head on his shoulder._

" _Thank you Riley." His voice filled the silence. She looked up at him._

" _For what?"_

" _For sitting here with me." His lips turned upwards for the first time that week._

" _Always," Riley Answered. The two shared a small kiss before returning to his shoulder. The two stayed there for hours till both parties fell asleep in each other's arms._

Lucas looked up from his storytelling to see hints of fresh tears in their eyes. Lucas hated to see his granddaughters cry, so he offered them a smile.

"Do you want to hear how I proposed to Riley?" Instantly joy filled the room as smiles lite up their faces.

"It all started when I took Riley on a tour of the city."

" _Lucas where are we going?" Riley let out a laugh as Lucas tugged her hand further down the street._

" _You'll see; Don't you trust me?" There was a slight twinkle in his eye that she would follow to the end of the earth. Memories began to flood their minds as they walked down 6_ _th_ _street. Lucas stole a kiss before he continued down the stairs to the subway._

" _You're not going to give me any hints are you?" She asked as they stepped on the subway. Lucas chuckled at her anticipation and shook his head back and forth. The two sat in their usually seat on the subway. Riley rested her head on his shoulder._

" _I love you," he murmured into her hair. The two laced hands, they had a lot of moment on this subway. Riley didn't really know what was going on with Lucas, he had been slightly distant with her this week. Despite the couple breaks they had taken they had been together for about 6 years now, they knew each other, but right now Riley couldn't read him and that brought fear into her mind. It was as Lucas could tell, he simply squeezed her hand. They got off the subway car stopped around 32 streets and the two exited the cart. When Lucas stopped walking Riley jumped out of her thoughts._

"Le Périgord _?" She exclaimed in excitement._

" _Lucas how in the world did you get reservations here?" She started fiddling with her clothes and hair highly aware of how she was dressed compared to everyone else." Lucas grabbed her hands._

" _You're perfect." The two stared into each other's eyes for a second, Riley desperately trying to read him. They entered the restaurant Lucas leaned in and whispered to the host, he merely nodded and directed them to a table. Lucas ordered Champaign and then raised his glass._

" _To us," the glasses clinked, but Riley was still confused._

" _Lucas, what's going on?"_

" _You're really important to me Riley. After all the twists and turns you have been there. Ever since you fell on my lap you have always seen the best in me. I like who I am when I'm with you. After several conversations and planning, I brought you here tonight." Lucas transitioned to one knee in front of Riley. Her eyes widened._

" _Riley Matthews,"_

" _Yes,"_

" _Will you do me the honor,"_

" _Anytime at all."_

" _Of becoming"_

" _Don't you understand yes?"_

" _Mrs. Lucas Friar,"_

" _Shut up and kiss me already," Lucas slid the ring on her finger and then their lips met as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

The story was broken by a gaggle of giggles and Lucas knew he would always treasure that sound.

"Tell us about the wedding! Was it beautiful? What did she look like?"

"All in due time, but you four wanted the whole story and Riley and I had a fight before the wedding and it almost didn't happen." Penelope let out a small gasp.

"What happened?"

" _It's not a big deal Lucas!"_

" _It's a huge deal Riley." He threw his hand up in frustration._

" _They are just friends Lucas."_

" _Friends that want to get in your pants." Lucas fought back. To think this whole fight began because Lucas didn't want to go dancing and Riley did, so she took some of her friends both guys and girls with her. The purpose of bringing guys were to scare off creeps that tried to hit on her. He followed her anyway and didn't like how her guy friends were eyeing Riley, let alone how she was dancing with them. Her friends were lucky that he didn't throw a punch because he was ready to. It didn't help that Riley and her outfit was turning him on while he was trying to fight the anger inside._

" _I don't want any guy to lay their hands on you."_

" _Lucas they are just friends, and none of this would have happened if you"- she suddenly came to a realization._

" _Why were you at the club if you didn't want to dance?" She didn't let him respond._

" _Were you following me?"_

" _Protecting you," he corrected._

" _Lucas I'm yours, you know that. I have been yours since junior year of high school. I love you, but I don't see how a life with you will work if you can't trust me for one evening." Riley started to walk away but Lucas's voice stopped her._

" _You can't run away from whatever you're feeling Riley. So it's better if we just talk it out."_

" _What if I'm not ready to get married?" It hit Lucas like a ton of bricks._

" _Riley"-_

" _Both our parents have wonderful marriages Lucas, but what if ours is nothing like theirs. What if I screw up?"_

" _It's nothing like theirs because it will be our own Riley." He tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away._

" _What if I'm not a good wife or mother even?"_

" _Riley, where is this coming from?"_

" _And now you can't trust me for even one night?"_

" _That's not it Riley! What's going on, are you having second thoughts?"_

" _Lucas, I just need some time." It wasn't a suggestion and Lucas knew it._

" _If that's what you want." Riley nodded and gave Lucas one last look before leaving him in that alley way and going back to her home._

"But you fixed everything right?"

"Yes Lucy, I did. We managed to stay mad at each other for a solid week, and then I couldn't take it anymore. She was more important than a stupid fight."

"Now are you going to tell us about the wedding?" Lucas let out a laugh.

"You're about as impatient as I was on our wedding day. Everything seemed to fall into place. The guests had arrived, the food and decorations were set up, and I was a nervous wreck in my dressing room."

 _Lucas nervously adjusted his tie. Today was a huge day. Today was the day that one of his best friends would change her last name and her life for him. Farkle placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder._

" _It's time," He turned to look at his groomsmen, Farkle, Zay and Josh and let out a smile. After all these years she would be his. Lucas took their places and the music started. Christina who Riley had grown close with during their study abroad trip walked with Josh down the aisle. They were followed by Zay and Smackle and then the best man and the maid of honor Farkle and Maya. Maya shot him a smug smile and Lucas knew he had it coming when Riley walked. The crows rose from their seats and the sight of Riley took his breath away. She was wearing a princess style wedding dress with her hair laced in curls. She looked absolutely beautiful. Cory was beaming with pride. He kissed her forehead before giving her to Lucas. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her._

" _I Lucas, take you, Riley_ _to be my wife, and I promise before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful husband. I will be by your side to share with you your happiness and success, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and disappointment. As your companion, I will seek to be open and honest with you, to forgive you as Christ has forgiven me, and to always remind you of the Lord's plans and promises. Forever I devote my love and my life to you from this day forward."_

" _I Riley, take you, Lucas_ _to be my husband, and I promise before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful wife. I will be by your side to share with you your happiness and success, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and disappointment. As your companion, I will seek to be open and honest with you, to forgive you as Christ has forgiven me, and to always remind you of the Lord's plans and promises. Forever I devote my love and my life to you from this day forward."_

" _Do you, Lucas Michael Friar take Riley Anne Matthews to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold in sickness and in health from this day forward?"_

" _I do,"_

" _Do you, Riley Anne Matthews take Lucas Michael Friar to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health from this day forward?_

" _I do."_

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Friar you may kiss your bride." Lucas crashed his lips on hers as he dipped her a little for the kiss. The room up roared with applause and cheering, but the two didn't mind they were in their own little world._

The smiles on the girl's faces couldn't be bigger as he finished describing his wedding. A chorus of aww's ensued. A look of discomfort suddenly spread across his face.

"Dad, are you ok?" Megan asked placing her hand on his arm. Lucas shot her a reassuring smile.

"Yes Megan, I'm fine. Just tired that's all. Thanks for bringing the cookies. I just need to rest, that's all."

The adults rounded up the children who said goodbye.

"I hope you get some sleep and feel better Grandpa." Lucy said before exiting with her family. Lucas just stared at the door which just contained his grandchildren, but now they were gone.

"So do I Lucy, so do I."

* * *

 **A.n.- Hopefully the next chapter won't take three weeks to write/post. Go ahead and leave a review, fav, or follow. I'm going to be going to see Star Wars tonight and I'm excited. That one shot that I was planning is still in the works...it's just taking longer than I thought it would.**


	3. Chapter 3 Wait for Me to Come Home

**A.n.- One day later than I planned, but it's fine. Here is the third chapter of Photograph. I had a fun time writing it. Enjoy!**

 **When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home."**

* * *

"Looks like the whole Friar clan is here." He welcomed them into his home. Megan placed down another plate of cookies down on the counter.

"You're an angel." He cupped her face in his hands for a moment.

"Are we going to hear the end of the story today?" Penelope asked quickly.

"Penelope," Abigail cautioned, Lucas simply smiled.

"No it's alright, I would love to continue the story." He sat down and everyone gathered around him.

"Where did I leave off?"

"You just got married," Lily reminded him.

"Oh yes, well after a Honeymoon in Paris, we came back and life moved on. Riley entered the workforce freelancing for newspapers as a writer and photographer, and I managed to enter Cornell for vet school. Then God decided to throw us a surprise."

"What was it?" Aubrey asked.

"A son."

 _The little boy's cry filled the room. They wrapped him up and passed him to the new mother. Her eyes grew wide with delight as she started rocking the babe back and forth in her arms._

" _Hello there James. We've been waiting for you for so long, and we love you very much." She cooed. She looked up at her husband._

" _Would you like to hold him?" A sense of uneasiness spread over his face._

" _Won't I break him or something?" Her eyes became pointed._

" _Lucas Friar, I did not carry James around for 9 months for you to be scared to hold him." Emotional Riley was a scary thing, but it pushed him out of his comfort zone to make him grow as a person. He accepted the baby from Riley as soon as the baby's eyes made contact with Lucas's emerald eyes he made a baby gurgle happy sound._

" _He's a Daddy's boy." Riley let out a smile, Lucas turned his attention off the baby and looked at her._

" _Really?" His gaze returned to their little bundle of joy._

" _Hi James, I'm your father." A yawn appeared and the nurses took him to make sure everything was fine with him and to let the little guy sleep. Lucas went over and placed an affectionate kiss on the top of Riley's head._

" _We did it." He kissed her head again._

" _You're going to be an amazing father Lucas." His eyes wandered towards the hall where they had taken James._

" _Next year will be an adventure, you and me?" His tone raised at the end implying the question. Riley squeezed his hand._

" _You and me."_

A light tint spread across James's cheeks.

"Thanks Dad," he grumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Well I think it's adorable." Megan placed a kiss on his cheek. Lucas let out a deep chuckle.

"James changed our world from the moment he was born he was our whole world. It took a toll on Riley because I was finishing up my degree. We did the best we could until the day came and I finally finished my degree.

" _Wave at Daddy!" Riley cooed to the young child as they sat in the seats surrounded by everyone else who had a loved one graduating._

" _Welcome family and friends. Welcome to Cornell's graduating class of 2027." Lucas's eyes scanned the masses as he found himself toying with his robe. Today was the day that he had been waiting for. He was fulfilling his childhood dream of completing vet school. His eyes finally found Riley and James in the crowd. James managed a small wave (with Riley's help) and a burst of pride swelled through him. He did a small wave back. Riley looked beautiful as always, more tired; but James just started growing out of that phase keeping her up late at night. He was so appreciative of all Riley was sacrificing so he could achieve his dream. He also had a possible job opportunity lined up, but that was a surprise for Riley later. The ceremony dragged on till the names were being called. When his name was called he walked proudly across the stage and received his degree. He faintly heard his wife cheering him on, but then again she was always his cheerleader._

 _Lucas's lips twisted up into a smile at the sound of Riley's voice._

" _Excuse me sir, I need a good veterinarian." Southern Belle Riley happened to make an appearance._

" _Well what seems to be the problem?"_

" _I see myself as a future bunny farmer, but with all the bunnies, I think I'll need someone to look after them." Their bodies got closer with every bit of dialogue._

" _I think I know a good one." He leaned in and snatched a kiss._

" _But it's going to cost you." Riley stood on her toes as she began to whisper in his ear. The more she talked the more Lucas's eyes began to light up._

" _But what would your husband say? He asked placing his hand on his chest in feign hurt._

" _I'm sure he'll be fine." He felt her lips slip over his again, the separated when they needed air and what was left was a twinkle in his eye._

" _That will work," he laughed. The baby not finding their banter as entertaining started crying while reaching for Lucas._

" _Come here James," his smile grew larger as he reached for his son._

"When did you decided that you wanted to be a vet?" Daniel asked his interest perked.

"When I was a boy I helped delivered a horse. It had been a dream of mine since then. I ended up landing the job which opened up doors to give Riley something that I've always wanted to give her; a home.

" _Wait I have to carry you into the threshold." Riley released a laugh as Lucas's arms securely scooped her up._

" _Lucas, I've been your wife for five years now."_

" _I want to." He maneuvered through the door_

" _Its"-_

" _Home." Lucas finished as Riley's feet hit the ground. They had their eye on this house for a while, but it was always out of their budget range till Lucas landed his vet job._

" _It's so nice and quiet." She mused. He stole another kiss._

" _I have to remember Topanga for watching James, it's so nice to have some alone time. He laid kisses on her exposed shoulder. She turned so she could kiss his lips. She pulled away coyly as she leaned against the counter._

" _Lucas Friar, are you trying to seduce me?"_

" _Maybe," his strong arms trapped her against the counter._

" _Is it working?" He replied cockily and leaned in for a kiss, but was met by Riley's finger._

" _Nice try Friar, but we need to get some of these boxes in to make this house into a home." She pushed past him and started headed out to the car. She didn't get very far when she felt someone slap her butt. She turned and looked at her sheepish husband with wore a smirk._

" _Yeah, I did that." He countered. Riley leaned in so her face was only centimeters away, their breaths mingled with anticipation._

" _Good move," she withdrew quickly and headed to the car. Lucas wasn't completely sure but he could have sworn that he saw her wink at him as she swayed her hips walking out to the moving truck. Lucas eagerly followed._

"Gross!" Matthew made a gagging sound.

"You might feel a bit different when you grow up." James quipped. The little boy shook his head, he had much to learn.

"We were a nice little family and then the Lord blessed us with Abigail.

 _Lucas couldn't imagine a more terrifying thing than having a baby ripped from her mother. Here he was witnessing it. They explained that Abigail was born on the smaller side so they needed to perform some tests before they brought her home. Riley looked heartbroken and turned into Lucas's arms for support. He started stroking her hair and hushing her so she would calm down._

" _It will be alright Riley," he repeated over and over again trying to convince both parties. Sure he was hurting, but he needed to be strong for her at that moment._

" _What if she doesn't make it Lucas? Especially after Sophia, I don't think I could take it." His eyes dropped as he lost his composure at their lost child's name._

" _She will Riley, I know she will."_

" _You and Me?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes._

" _You and Me." He reassured her as his eyes wandered to the hall where Abigail was taken minutes earlier._

"Whose Sophia?" The question hung in the air and all who were old enough threw each other glances.

"She's a Friar that God decided that he needed her in Heaven." Lucas answered after the uncomfortable silence. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. His emerald eyes looked up to meet a pair of brown ones.

"It can't be," he muttered under his breath.

"Grandpa?" Lily asked in concern. Lucas shook his head and turned his focus back to his grandkids.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"The next big life change for us was an addition to the Matthews Family."

 _The blonde let out an excited noise as she met up with the brunette after the ceremony._

" _Riles!" The two hugged for what seemed to be forever._

" _I'm so happy for you." Lucas interjected, the two girls threw him a glance but Josh offered a smile. The continued to be involved in their own little world and the boys did the same._

" _The long game huh?" Josh laughed as he scratched the back of his head._

" _Yeah well let's just say Maya can be very persuasive. It's almost as if everything worked out the way it was supposed to." He laughed as he watched Lucas look at the girls._

" _Looks like your long game worked out too." Lucas jumped back to their conversation._

" _What?" Josh patted him on the shoulder as a sudden realization came over Lucas._

" _What's wrong?" Josh questioned._

" _Because Maya married you, and you're Cory's brother…that makes…oh no." Lucas's face scrunched up, but Josh's face did the exact opposite._

" _Maya is your aunt," He finished._

He was about to continue the story when a blonde girl's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Way to paint my life boring Huckleberry," Lucas rolled his eyes as a response.

"Aren't you a little old for nicknames Maya?"

"You mean Aunt Maya, Ranger rick. I'll stop using them when you stop being one." The kids ran and hugged Maya and Josh.

"Want to hear what really happened?" The kids nodded eagerly.

 _The two girls hugged for the longest time and released._

" _How are you doing Riles. You look good! Is Lucas treating you right?" Riley nodded._

" _Everything is fine. I wish I could have brought James, but now that you're back in New York," she nudged the blonde._

" _You can come see him whenever you want." Maya gained an evil glint in her eyes._

" _And I shall give him all the sugar he desires and then give him straight back to you." Riley opened her mouth to retort, but her mind couldn't come up with a snappy comeback. Maya let out a laugh at her friend floundering._

" _Relax Riles, I give you permission to do the same." Riley tilted her head to the side._

" _I know that look, what is it Riley?" Asked the best friend._

" _You look happy Maya, happier than I've seen in a long time."_

" _Well it is my wedding day Riles." She joked._

" _I'm serious Peaches," then Maya's gaze landed on Josh as he was talking to Lucas._

" _I am Riley, I am." She paused as all her memories with Riley's uncle and the hopes of her future were finally starting to hit her. She was now Maya Penelope Matthews. She officially belonged to one of the best families that she knew. She blew a kiss over to Josh, he caught it in his hand and placed it over his heart. The two exchanged smiles awaiting the rest of their long game together._

"And after the wedding you know what we did? We traveled the world together." She squeezed Josh's hand.

"And captured Earth's beauty in photographs and paintings. We've seen a lot kids, and take it from us, change the world. People change people." Her lips turned upwards in a smile.

"A good teacher taught us that." Her gaze jumped over to Lucas.

"Who was that?" Lily asked.

"Riley's father."

" _You promised!" He raised his voice only to have silence endured. It wasn't like he was expecting an answer._

" _It can't be your time yet, I have so much more to learn." The middle aged man started to pace to release all the pent up energy needing to be released._

" _And what about James, and Abigail, they need you. You could teach them so much better than I can. You are so much better with words. I- I just flounder when they come to me for help. They need you, I-I need you." More silence, but it wasn't like the dead to talk._

" _James is just starting to know what it means to be a man, and he needs a good teacher right now." His voice broke and all anger was replaced with sadness. His eyes fell on the gravestone that read:_

 _ **Cory Matthews**_

 _ **Loving Husband, Father, and Friend.  
People change People, the Secret of Life.**_

 _He felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to pause his rant. His eyes drifted back to see Riley with a sad smile holding some flowers to set at the grave. The two exchanged hugs as Riley tried to console him. Yes, she had lost her father, but this was the second father figure that Lucas had lost._

" _He would have been proud of you." She said softly after she placed the flowers on the grace._

" _I just miss him," he replied but Riley let out a small smile realizing his insecurities._

" _But he will always be with us," she double tapped her heart._

" _Right here." The wind gusted some leaves up in the air around them as the two stared between each other and the grave. A sense of peace descended on them, and both of them secretly knew that Cory was smiling down on them._

"What does people change people mean?" Maya smiled.

"It's the secret of life. It will click more as you grow older." A somber silence fell on everyone for the second time that day. Lucas managed to find his voice first.

"We've had many ups and downs, but I think it's important to focus on the bright spots, that's what she would have wanted." He looked around at the blessings in his life. He exchanged looks with every grandchild. He leaned forward to engage them.

"Tell you what, why don't you kids grab some cookies huh?" It was all smiles from the younger crowd. Lucas watched everyone enjoy themselves. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. His emerald eyes met deep blue one. It was almost as if no words were needed between them.

"I'm fine Maya." He tried to reassure her. The blonde's eyebrows knitted together in concern. She opened her mouth to pursue it further but at the last minute changed her mind.

"I miss her too." Another silence sat between them.

"Thank you Maya." He said after a couple seconds.

"For what?"

"For being my friend." The two exchanged smiles.

"You're welcome Lucas."

The Friar clan and the Matthew's couple enjoyed each other's company for another couple hours exchanging stories of traveling the world to life happening last week. Lucas's body grew tired from the interaction, and everyone packed up to leave. He hesitated and gave them an extra-long goodbye truly enjoying his time with them. His emerald eyes caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Lucas," His heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be. He followed Riley's voice.

"Riley?" He said lowly as he entered his bedroom. Her brown eyes captivated him as he moved closer.

"Come home," In an instant she was gone. Lucas laid down on his bed all his strength draining. He closed his eyes and could have sworn that he heard the rain pitter patter mixing with Riley's laughter on 6th street.

Then it morphed to Riley's voice.

" _If we're meant to be we'll meet up again further down the road." He reached out his hand._

"Wait." He murmured quickly.

" _So I can always be near to your heart." An image of the locket flashed in his mind._

"Wait," he repeated.

" _Riley Matthews, I love you."  
"I love you too Lucas." _

His body was growing weaker still.

" _Because that's when he uses other people to reach out to you."_

" _Who?"_

" _Me."_

His eyes glanced over at the picture of Riley and him on their wedding day. How can that day seem to be so long ago and also seemed like it just happened yesterday.

"I'm coming home Riley." He closed his eyes as his last breath left his body.

-Fin-

* * *

 **A.n.- So yeah. To be fair though the ending bit kinda changed as I wrote this. Even though it's a sad ending, it kinda suites them. Please R &R please. I enjoy getting them. But for the fun bit. I'm in full planning mode for Hanging Tree and super super super excited for it. If you don't know what it's about go to the last chapter of Berkshire Mountains and the summary is there. Till next time. **

**-RGT-**


	4. Chapter 4 Preview of Hanging Tree

**Hey everyone. Just wanted to wet your taste buds of my next story. Here's the summary and a small section of the 1st chapter. Enjoy! Happy New Year.**

Hanging Tree

Au. Are you, are you, coming to the three, they strung up a man who says he murdered three.  
Couples: Rucas, minor: Zaya, Faya, Joshaya

Join the gang in the South during civil war times in which right and wrong are questioned.

* * *

The two dashed up the hill to oversee this massive valley below that was braided with vibrant colors of reds, blues, yellows, pinks, purples and whites.

"Maya," the brunette gasped.

"It's so beautiful." There was so much color flowing out of the field.

"I came up here to pain, but then thought it was too beautiful to wait to share it." They raced down the hill to lie among the blooming plants.

"I'd imagine it will only take a couple days before Mr. Gardner will attempt to leave some of these at your house Ms. Matthews." Maya teased as a light pink tint that matched some of the surrounding flowers found its way to her best friend's cheeks.

Now Charlie Gardner was the son of the richest most influential man in town. Riley was convinced that if he asked the sun to stand still; it would. Although they lived in a small town it could probably be said outside the town as well. And he had his eyes set on one Riley Matthews, much to his dismay. He wasn't all bad, he had his good moments, but Riley was less than impressed on his wooing of her. It provide hours of entertainment to the girls, much to his expense.

"Like Charlie would lift one finger to pick these flowers."

"Only you would care about a thing like that."

"Far be it from me to have dreams of love my dear Maya. Mr. Gardner's wealth has no effect on me. If he wants my hand, he will have to make an effort, and if he wants my heart." The brunette sat up to survey the flowers once more.

"He'll have to woo my soul."


End file.
